Can't Help Which Way You Fall
by a2agenesgirl
Summary: Gene agrees to let Alex go undercover to bring down a notorious drug baron. When Alex seems to grow too close to the suspect, how will the team react, and in the end, where will Alex's loyalties lie?
1. The Plan

_**Hello everyone! Had a long break from writing anything and I can't wait to start this fanfic! May be a bit rusty, so bear with me. This is just an introduction but please review with your thoughts and ideas, as they are much appreciated.**_

"Alastair Stoke," Alex began, "is the owner of 'Reflux' club, but is better known as one of the prominent drug dealers in Fenchurch. He has been dealing for almost 6 years now but he has never been brought to justice. Can anyone tell me why?"

" 'Cause he's a slippery dealer bastard," added DS Carling, rather unhelpfully and drawing a murmur of agreement from the team, as well as a snort from DCI Hunt.

Alex sighed. "No. It's because he uses only female mules to do his dirty work, and is most likely being sexually of physically violent towards them." She despaired at the blank faces staring back at her. She sighed again. "It's easier to intimidate women and so none of his 'colleagues' so far that we've spoken to have been willing to testify against him. They were all terrified of him."

DI Drake continued recapping the case for the CID team. His most recent 'colleague' had been arrested for possession and had admitted dealing. She, like the others before her, had refused to give Stoke's name and therefore was sentenced for possession and dealing. It was widely believed that the girl had tried to leave Stoke and he had set her up, not before assaulting her (evidence was found to suggest a sexual assault had taken place but, unsurprisingly, she didn't want to prosecute.).

"And so, Stoke is looking for a new mule." Alex finished with an upwards inflection, which she silently cursed herself for. Gene would know exactly what she was about to suggest.

"Bolly, if you dare suggest another undercover operation…"

Alex could tell he was angry; otherwise he would have finished that sentence with some classic Hunt wit. "But think about it, it's the perfect way to get some real evidence on Stoke!"

There was a silence while both Alex and Gene composed themselves. "In my office, Drake."

Alex exhaled angrily and after walking into his office, slammed the door shut behind her. "Look, Gov, I…"

"No. You look here, Bolls. I will not put any of my officers with Stoke. I don't even know how you can suggest it, knowing what he's like…Going in there wouldn't be brave or heroic, Bolly, it would be stupid. Bloody mental stupid."

"It's the only way to do it, Gov, and you know it. We'll never get him if we don't. Where's the instinctive, impulsive Manc. Lion that we know? The one that would do anything to bring these bastards down."

There was a long silence whilst Gene decided whether to feel flattered or ashamed at Alex's comments. He ran his hand down his chin, the way Gene did when he was thinking about something important.

"I'm giving you one chance, Alex." Her face lit up, knowing she had won. "You come up with a plan of action, and we'll get you in there."

"Thanks, Gov. You won't regret this, I promise."

"You better make sure I don't."

"Okay, everyone, listen up." The team soon gathered around Alex again; the second time she had briefed them in the space of three hours. "The plan is simple: I head down to 'Reflux' and get some gear. I ask if he has any vacancies in the club and, hopefully he will suggest something much bigger than waitressing. I work undercover and bring all the information and evidence I can find back here until we nail him."

"It's a bit of a long shot though, isn't it?" Chris piped up. "What if he says there are no vacancies? Or he just gives you a job in the bar?"

"Good question, Chris. I'm going to spin him a story; I need money quickly, I'm in debt, etc. In other words, I'll act desperate and – STOP SNIGGERING CARLING! – if I get a job in the bar, I'll just have to work hard for a promotion."

Gene then stepped forward. "Now, DI Drake could potentially be in a lot of danger. We have agreed that, if she gets in and things start getting heavy, DS Carling, you will be sent in as a door man for the club."

Ray gave a nod, trying to suppress the surging sense of pride at being picked as door man. "No problem, Gov."

"Right!" Gene yelled. "The sooner we get Bolly-kegs here to get some gear from Stoke, the sooner we get to Luigi's tonight. Raymondo, Skelton; you're coming with me. Come on, mush!"

Ray and Chris leapt up from their seats, ready to fire up the Quattro.


	2. Junkie, Not A Hooker

_**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter, school's been really hectic. Thanks to everyone who has put this fanfic on alert or on their favourites and to those who has put me on your author alert. I was so surprised that a first chapter would get that much support, so thanks a lot! Please enjoy and remember to review!**_

Gene, Ray and Chris sat impatiently in the Quattro waiting for Alex, who had gone to change. None of them had understood why she needed to change out of her work clothes but Alex had insisted that it was part of her psychology bollocks and vital to her undercover role. Gene had been characteristically sceptical but had learnt not to argue with her on such matters.

A figure emerged from the entrance of Fenchurch East police station, face obscured by a hood and figure prominent in a tight-fitting skirt. The top left little to the imagination and the woman's legs seemed to go on forever. Her curls protruded from the hood, framing her pale but blushed skin.

Chris let out a low whistle, clearly rendered speechless by the woman heading towards them, her hips memorising him in their movement.

Ray started to laugh, "Bloody hell, she's a bit of alright… Jesus, is that Drake?"

Alex looked up to the meet Gene's eyes, the moonlight illuminating her somewhat vulnerable-looking face. She smiled at him, looking for reassurance. He nodded, trying to suppress a smile and the hunger he felt for her at that moment. Alex opened the passenger door of the Quattro, sat on the edge of the seat and swung her legs in, which Gene couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"Christ, you're meant to look like a junkie, not a hooker…" Alex simply rolled her eyes at his comment, secretly relishing the banter which should ensue.

"Same difference," Ray snorted, making Alex look back at him disapprovingly. She opened her mouth to chastise him but realised it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference and so turned back to watch the scenery hurtle past them.

They rode mostly in silence, which did not relieve Alex's misgivings about the operation. She couldn't voice her trepidation: after all, it was her plan and they needed this collar. Alex tried to convince herself that determination to catch the bad guys was what was driving her forwards, but deep down she knew that it was a pathetic attempt to impress the team and, moreover, impress Gene.

"Stop the car." Alex said quietly. Gene slammed the brakes on but luckily Alex had learnt long ago that bracing yourself in the Quattro was vital to just surviving.

"What the bloody hell are we stopping here for?" Ray said incredulously, clearly voicing the general consensus of the car.

"Stoke has CCTV covering the area around his club. If he sees me getting out of the Quattro, he'll know what we're up to immediately."

"Ma'am," Chris piped up, "Are you sure you'll be safe walking on your own?"

Alex smiled at his kindness, but she concluded that the walk to and from the club would be the safest part of this endeavour. "I'll be fine, Chris. Honestly."

Ray nudged Chris, calling him a poof, and Alex felt a twinge of pity for Chris having to put up with Ray Carling most of the day, every day in the office.

"If you're not back within an hour, Ray'll come and find you," Gene said gruffly, clearly still not happy with the operation.

Alex nodded and tried to get out of the car as gracefully as she could in a skirt that short. She stood up straight and tugged down her skirt to almost no effect and walked down the deserted street with her head held high, resisting the urge to see if any of them had watched her walk away.

After 50 minutes, the atmosphere in the Quattro was becoming that of unease. Conversation had ceased between Ray and Gene soon after the half hour mark and soon after that Chris had fell asleep, the purr that was his snore becoming increasingly agitating. This mixed with Gene's incessant tapping on the dashboard made Ray wish it had been an hour to have an excuse to leave.

Just as Ray began to ask if he should go and look for Alex, she appeared in the distance, her vision fixed to the floor, occasionally looking around her shiftily. Alex almost leapt into the car, not caring about saving her dignity. She pulled her hood off and exhaled with relief.

"Well?" Gene exclaimed impatiently.

"It wasn't Stoke who met me. It was some other guy. Didn't recognise him." Her breathing was ragged as if she had been running.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?"

"Shut up, Chris," Ray hissed. "Did you ask about a job?"

Alex composed herself before attempting to speak again. "Yes. He said there's a vacancy in the bar but it would involve other stuff as well."

"Other stuff?"

"I think we all know what that means. I'm in there; the plan's working."

"So far…" Gene looked at Alex with a look of real apprehension, the first time Alex had ever seen him look concerned; he usually saw any expression of emotion as a weakness.

"Come on then, lads," Alex sighed. "Luigi will be wondering where we are."


	3. First Shift

_**Hey everyone, sorry again about the delay. I'm not really that happy with this chapter but let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please keep doing so!**_

Alex struggled up the narrow staircase in her stilettos, Duran Duran's 'Planet Earth' pounding from the club downstairs. Stoke had asked to see her almost immediately when she arrived for her first shift and Alex's heart was pounding with fear, eerily complimenting the deafening bass shaking the walls of the club. She knocked loudly on the first door she came to and husky voice told her to come in.

The room was a stark contrast to the grimy staircase she had just climbed. The décor was a mix of modern minimalist desks and sculptures, and velveteen cushions on fabric sofas. It was nothing like anything Alex had ever seen before, but neither was the man sat behind the centrepiece black desk. His file said that he was 41, but he didn't look a day over 30; his hair was meticulously styled with a slight spike to it; his jaw line was chiselled and his cheekbones prominent; he had a perfect smile and the most haunted eyes Alex had ever seen.

Alex took a deep breath, trying to calm her now racing heart and walked confidently to his desk. To her shame, she found herself avoiding his gaze: what the hell was happening to her?

"You wanted to see me, Mr Stoke?" Alex said, finally managing to meet his gaze.

"Please, call me Alastair, Miss…?"

"Oh, call me Alex."

"Alex. I must say I was rather annoyed with Smith for offering you a job without consulting me. However, I must say I will trust his judgement in future."

Alex blushed and internally chastised herself for doing so. "I'm so grateful, Mr… Alastair. I really need the money."

Alastair smiled a smile which most people, other than Alex, would have found quite menacing. "Smith said he mentioned some extra responsibilities…?" Alex nodded eagerly. "I usually wait a while before asking any of my employees to do this but I'm desperate, you see. One of my employees revealed herself to be untrustworthy and we had to let her go."

Alex felt a pang in her chest, bringing her to her senses: this man was a criminal. He lied with ease and felt no remorse in raping and beating a young woman within an inch of her life. Alex felt sick.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need to get some gear delivered here," Stoke handed her a piece of paper bearing an address, "by tonight. Can you do it?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"You don't feel comfortable doing this, do you?"

'Shit', Alex thought. She had spoken so quickly and agreed too readily and he had seen right through her. Damnit, he was good. "I don't take drugs and I don't think I ever will. But if you want me to do it, I will."

"Very eager to please aren't you?" There was a silence while Stoke scrutinised her and Alex feared that he had sussed her out. "I like that." Alex exhaled with relief; she was still in. "Find Smith after your shift finishes and he'll give you the stuff. Have you got transport?"

"Oh, shit. My car's in the garage, I completely forgot." Alex impressed even herself with how quick she had come up with that lie.

"No worries," Stoke said, giving the same creepy grin. "I'll drive tonight. At least then you'll know where it is. This guys a regular."

Stoke came to find Alex just after 8pm and told her he was ready to go. They stepped outside into the cold night and Stoke left her to fetch his car, not before wrapping his coat around her. Her day had been relatively pleasant, enjoying banter with some of the punters and getting to know some of the other girls. Alex had tried to gain some knowledge of Stoke from them but they were obviously suspicious of the new girl. She was in this undercover operation for the long haul it seemed.

Alex heard the engine before she saw the car. In a fashion Gene Hunt himself would have been proud of, a metallic green classic Porsche 911 careered around the corner of the club, stopping just in front of where Alex was standing. She rolled her eyes in mock apathy and giggled before entering the car.

"What do think then, Alex?"

"Very nice. Must have set you back a bit?"

"Well, whoever said crime doesn't pay doesn't have a bloody clue what he's on about." Alex laughed so she didn't have to reply. "Well done, by the way. Smith said that you've been working really hard in the bar today."

"Thanks. I take it Smith is your second hand man?"

Alastair laughed whole heartedly. "He likes to think he is. Actually, your job is more important than his. Never let him know that though."

"Of course not," Alex giggled.

Alastair pulled up in front of what looked like a derelict house after about fifteen minutes of driving. "I'll drop you off home if you like?"

Alarm bells immediately began ringing in Alex's head. "I actually don't live that far from here. Thanks for the offer though." Alex smiled sweetly, praying that he would take no for an answer.

"If you're sure. See you tomorrow Alex."

She stepped out of the car and watched him drive off. She looked at the package in her hands and then up to the house. She tucked the package into her jacket and walked in the direction of her flat. The decision she had just made could make or break her cover at 'Reflux' with Stoke.


	4. I'll Keep You Safe

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, including those on facebook as well. It makes my day reading reviews and feedback is always appreciated! Hope you like this chapter xx**_

"So let me get this straight," Gene said, trying to keep calm, "Stoke told you to deliver this and you just decided… not to?"

"Yes, Gov, but…"

"And you're going to tell Stoke that you did deliver it?"

"Yes, Gov, and I…"

"What… in… GOD'S NAME WERE YOU BLOODY THINKING?" Gene was literally shaking with anger, a vein in his temple beginning to pulse visibly in his temple.

"I know it's a risk, Gov, but…"

"An UNNECESSARY risk at that, Alex. If anything, I'd say it was bleeding well counter-bloody-productive! Well? Explain yourself, woman!"

Alex took a deep breath and waited long enough to make sure Gene was going to let her answer. "It's to make sure he trusts me. If he doesn't trust me, he won't tell me anything."

"You've stolen his gear, he's not going to trust you now! You've only been there a few days!"

"I know it was a gamble, but if it pays off it could speed up this whole investigation."

"In case you've forgotten, I am your DCI. I am in charge of this investigation and you run EVERYTHING by ME. You got that?"

"Yes, Gov," Alex mumbled, like a sulky school kid.

**

Out of her peripheral vision, Alex spotted Smith storming across to the bar while she was polishing glasses.

"The boss wants to see you," he grumbled, his expression unreadable, "now."

Alex smiled meekly and put the glasses down, walking towards the stairs leading to his office with intent. As she climbed the stairs, she tried to prepare herself for her meeting with Stoke, trying to imagine his reaction. It was obvious what he wanted to see her about, but she would have to maintain the façade of ignorance. Although she was practised at spotting a liar, Alex's confidence in her own poker face was shaking.

Alex knocked and entered Stoke's office. He was sat behind his desk, his hand over his mouth, visibly angry. "Alex, I've just been on the phone to a client. The client I drove you to see last night in fact. Apparently, he didn't receive anything last night. That's strange, isn't it, Alex?"

Stoke had risen from his chair and was moving closer to Alex, who was resisting the urge to move away from him. "You dropped me right outside, you must have seen me post it through the letterbox?"

"I let you out of the car and drove off. See, I thought I could trust you Alex."

"You can, Alastair."

"Where are the drugs, Alex?"

"I swear, I don't know."

"DON'T lie to me!" Stoke stepped closer to Alex has she began to cry; she was terrified. He placed his hand on the back of her neck. "You told me you didn't take drugs." He tightened his grip, making Alex's knees buckle. "So where is the package?"

"I swear to you, I posted it and then I went home! Why would I risk a stunt like that when I've only been here a couple of days?" Alex immediately thought of Gene and felt a pang of guilt.

"Why would he lie about not getting it?" Stoke's voice had dropped low, and Alex sensed that she had convinced him.

"Well, you said he had already paid you. Maybe he's trying to two for the price of one?"

Stoke sighed. "He did say he was having some money trouble… Maybe you're right, maybe he was just trying it on…" He sat down and looked up at Alex, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry, Alex, but I've had some delivery girls like that before."

"It's okay, honestly…"

"No, it isn't. I'm really sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Not really…"

"I can't believe he's tried something like this… bastard."

"He's only one customer, Alastair, I'm sure it won't send you under."

Stoke managed a smile. "Thanks, Alex. Look, I know you'll know about what happened to one of my employees…"

'Finally,' Alex thought. 'Looks like my gamble paid off.'

"I won't let that happen to you, Alex. I'll keep you safe."

Alex smiled and felt herself blush. "I'd better get back to work."

"You're keen, aren't you?"

Alex left the office and closed the door. She leant back on the door and sighed. She felt the familiar lump in her throat and her tears seem to burn her cheeks. Alex's emotions were becoming more and more entangled and she was scared. Scared of what might happen, and scared at what she would do.


	5. Plan B

_**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry about the delay in this update, my life has been pretty crazy lately. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and keep 'em coming! I've tried to fit a lot into this chapter to make up for the long delay so I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me your suggestions and feedback as they really do make my day.**_

Again, I'm really sorry for sort of abandoning fanfiction for a while and I hope you forgive me. Thanks for the support from reviewers, including those on facebook. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter xxx

Back at the office things were frantic. The man which Alex was meant to deliver to was called Toby Bartlett and he had been reported missing within 4 days of the botched delivery. Either Stoke had gotten to him, or hard-up junkie had found the money to go on holiday, and DCI Hunt found latter rather unlikely.

"Right, you lot," Gene barked across the office, "listen up! If we don't hurry up an' find Bartlett, we'll 'ave a murder investigation on our hands, so Chris and Shaz, go and search his flat again. Ray, go and visit the club again and try to find out who was the last to see him."

"Where you off, Gov?" Ray asked.

"Someone's gotta tell Bolly."

**

Gene swerved the Quattro, parking it roughly on the kerb in the same place he had dropped Alex off the first time. Chris had rang her and told Alex that the Gov would meet her there and she arrived just in time to see the magnificent manoeuvre. Alex climbed in the car, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to ward of the cold.

As Gene looked at her, his heart sank; she looked like any other slapper who worked in one of those sleazy bars. She looked haggard, and she smelled of stale booze. And, if he wasn't mistaken, there was a bruise beginning to form on the right side of her face.

"You look awful, Bolls."

"Cheers, Gov." Subtlety was never his strong point. "I'm just tired."

"Toby Bartlett, the guy you were s'posed to deliver to, he's… er, went missin'."

Alex put both hands to her face. "Shit."

"Exactly, an' we need t' find out what Stokes has done with 'im."

Alex bit her lip, biting back her urge to somehow defend Stoke. "Ok, I'll get it out of him."

There was a short silence before either of them spoke. "Alex, if things are getting too much, you need to let me get you out of there. Stoke is a grade A bastard and I don't like you being exposed like this."

"I'm fine, Gov, honestly. It's nothing I can't handle."

Gene reached over and grabbed Alex's hand, much to both of their surprise. "You don't 'ave to prove nothin', you know."

"I know, Gov. I'd better get back. Alastair wants to see me."

Alex released herself from Gene's hand and saw the unease in his eyes: she shouldn't have called him Alastair in front of Gene. She got out of the car and walked quickly back to the bar, not looking back in fear he would see her crying. The truth was, everything was a mess, but Alex couldn't bring herself to tell Gene what was really going on.

**

Gene arrived back at Fenchurch, his conversation with Alex still playing on his mind. He had decided it was time for plan B.

"Raymondo, a word in my office, please." Gene's voice was low and desperate which scared the team. Ray quickly obliged.

Ray closed the office door behind him and cautiously sat down. "What's up, Gov?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"I'm sending you in with Bolls, Ray. Something fishy's goin' on and Alex has clammed up."

"Why would she pretend everythin's fine when it isn't?"

"You know what women are like…" Ray gave a chuckle but soon stifled it as Gene looked him in the eye. "I think she's in danger but we can't afford to pull her out now. You'll be goin' in as security. Alex hasn't been told and it's unlikely she'll tell us anything new, so you'll need to do some snoopin'."

"Understood, Gov, I won't let you down."

Ray arrived at the club promptly for his shift. Smith had met him at the door and told him to circle the bar area and look out for any trouble. To his relief, he was quickly left to his own devices and decided he would start by looking for Alex. To his dismay, one of the bar staff said that Alex had spent most of her shift in Stoke's office. He thanked the barmaid and quickly made his exit, heading for the stairs leading up to Stoke and, hopefully, unharmed Alex.

**

Alex's head was already feeling light. She had only had three or four glasses and so did not see any reason to push Alastair's hand away when he offered her a fifth. Alex was sat in the corner of the largest velvet sofa in the office, trying very hard to look sober. Alastair sat down near her, his knee gently touching hers.

They had talked for hours about his childhood, his climb from nothing to infamy, her fictional house in the slums and her desire for wealth and power. She had laughed at his awful jokes and listened intently, hanging on his every word. Alex had forgotten Alastair the criminal; she was talking to Alastair the clever businessman.

There was now a silence, Alastair watching Alex drink another glass, waiting to make his move. She placed the empty glass on the nearby table, leaning forward but almost losing her balance. Alastair grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the sofa, closer than she had been sitting before. He swept a curl of hair from Alex's face before continuing.

"You said you desire power, Alex. What do you think attracts you to it?"

"I don't think power attracts me on its own. For me, with power, comes danger and excitement."

"I see. I don't think you want any of that at all, Alex. You know what I think?" Alastair cupped Alex's face with his hand and leaned so that his mouth almost brushed her ear. "You want _someone _who is powerful."

Ray stood close to the office door but could hear nothing. The silence put him on edge and sent his mind into panic. He knew that Alex could hold her own in most situations, but also knew that this trait sometimes made her take things one step too far. If he attacked her, she would fight back; if he seduced her, she would fight back; if he admitted his crimes to her, she would confront him. But would she win?

He quietly tried the door handle: locked. He could knock, but what would he do when Stoke answered? He could kick the door in, but how would he explain that without blowing Alex's cover? Before he could rationalise anymore, he heard a noise, loud enough for him to hear over the pounding music from the floor below and through the locked door. It was woman's yell being muffled.


	6. Don't Tell The Gov

_**Hey everyone, I'm baaack! Sorry for the LOOOONG delay in updating. To be honest, I didn't think I'd ever finish this thing, but I'm glad I've came back to it. My life has been really crazy and I just couldn't keep fanfiction going as well, but hopefully this marks my return! **_

_**I'm a bit rusty but I think this chapter is okay, considering. Also, thanks to everyone who has kept reading and those of you are reading now. I hope you can forgive my absence. Please read and review as feedback is always appreciated – I'll reply to all signed reviews. xxx**_

Alastair looked deep into Alex's eyes: God, she was beautiful, and she knew it. He wanted her so badly, wanted to show her the world and what they could be together. He hadn't known her long, but he felt that she could become someone very special to him. She hadn't backed away when he moved closer and whispered in her ear, yet there had been a small flinch of excitement which visibly pulsed through her body. Alastair knew that flinch: it was excitement inhibited by fear. It was clear that Alex wanted him too, but this fear was holding her back and so Alastair had to put her in a position where she couldn't say no.

Alex looked deep into Alastair's eyes: God, he was handsome, and he knew it. The electricity between them was almost tangible and Alex was working hard to resist her urges. She was scared of what she might do but almost excited enough to ignore her inhibitions; and this terrified her even more.

Alastair lifted his hand and brushed a curl of Alex's hair away from her face, feeling her trembling at his touch. Before Alex knew it, his eyes had closed, his hand cupped her neck and her lips were moving against his. She whimpered, "Alastair, no," but they both knew she didn't really mean it. The drunken fuzz surrounding Alex seemed to disappear as he caressed her, and her senses had heightened to the point where every moment felt like ecstasy. His mouth moved down her neck and Alex let out a small moan, forcing Alastair to smile through the kissing and become more passionate.

As Alex became louder, Alastair began to worry that she would be heard even above the club's music. He climbed on top of her and laid his hand lightly over her mouth, and lovingly shushed her. She giggled and gasped, "I can't help it". Alastair continued to kiss her as his free hand wondered over her figure, but her moans became more intense which forced his hand over her mouth to push down harder, uncontested by Alex.

Just as Alex's hand slipped under his shirt, Alastair heard a loud bang which he recognised to be coming from his office door – someone was trying to break it down. He leapt off Alex, ran towards the door and swung it open, just as Ray ran towards it. Alex sat up on the sofa to see him barge in.

"Ray? What the hell are you doing?" Alex yelled, hearing how slurred her words had become.

"You know him?" Alastair asked suspiciously.

'Shit,' Alex thought. "I met him this morning; he's just started as a doorman."

Alastair didn't look convinced but broke his gaze from Alex to inspect the intruder. "You're very forward for a new guy. Why the hell did you feel the need to break my door down?"

Ray scowled in Alex's direction: they both knew why he had tried to break in. He had heard her yelling, but it was now clear that they were not screams of terror, but of passion. The Gov had been right – Alex was in way over her head, but no-one had expected this. Ray now just had to discover whether this was part of Alex's 'method' of extracting information, or if it was something more.

Alex nodded discreetly at Ray, as if to signal that she was safe.

"Sorry, I, err, thought I heard someone yelling, and... anyway, I'm sorry. I was out of order trying to kick the door in. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't! If you want to keep this job, I suggest you keep out of my way!"

"Yes, boss," Ray grunted before leaving the office.

Alex was still shell shocked from what had just happened. She looked up at Alastair who was gliding towards her with a glint in his eye, and reality set in. She couldn't let her feelings jeopardise this investigation; she had to regain control.

"So, where were we, Alex?" he laughed as he sat beside her.

Alex stood before he had even made contact with the sofa. "Sorry, I don't think it's a good id... I'm not really, erm, _in the mood_ now." Alex cursed herself for falling over her words, as she still felt as vulnerable as before.

"Come on, don't let that idiot ruin our night..."

"It's not him," Alex said slightly too quickly, suddenly realising that she could be putting Ray in even more danger by now by leaving. "It's getting late, I'm very drunk," they both giggled at this comment, "another time, I promise."

"Well, if you promise..." Alastair stood up and slid his arms around her. He pulled her into a kiss of passion, mastery and ownership which weakened Alex's defences. She responded as she fell victim once more to her body's instincts. Although they were of a similar height, somehow he dwarfed her and to Alex, misleadingly, felt as if he was protecting her.

The night air was cold and Alex's skin felt bitten by the piercing wind. She was shaking, but this seemed to be unaffected by the breeze. Alex realised how close she had came to falling under Alastair's spell and the thought prompted her to burst into tears so violently she began to gag. She felt the alcohol burn the back of her throat as it rose. She stumbled against the nearest wall and vomited as the headache of a premature hangover began to loom.

Alex spat and coughed before wiping her mouth on her coat sleeve and continued to walk. The events of the night began to swim around her head, making her feel dizzy again. Alex knew that she was starting to fall for Alastair, despite what she knew he had done and she had now gone too far to retreat. She knew it would have been useful to gain his trust that way but she has always believed she had had more integrity than that. Now that she actually felt something towards him, behaviour of that sort seemed easier, but then using it against him was moving ever further away as a possibility. It was a mess, to say the least, and know...

"ALEX!" She spun around to see Ray running towards her. "What the bloody hell happened in there? Did he hurt you? I'll kill the bastard! Alex, what did he do to you? You're scaring me, this is all getting way out of hand. Yes, we want him put away but he's not worth dying for, no way. We'll regroup tomorrow and..."

"He kissed me! Alright? He... he bloody kissed me."

"WHAT? I'm going back there now, the pervy prick. Oh, wait 'til the Gov hears this, he'll bloody castrate him! Oh, Jesus, Alex, are you okay? Good job I heard you yelling. A man like that doesn't often take no for an answer. You shouldn't have had to, I..."

"Will you shut up, Ray?" The tears were streaming down Alex's face. "I wasn't yelling because I was scared or because he was doing anything I hadn't agreed to!"

Alex's hand clamped over her own mouth to stop herself from speaking, but it was too late.

"You mean you...? You and Stoke? If I hadn't of got there when I did, what would have happened? Huh, Alex? How far would you have gone?"

"Ray, please, stop..." Alex begged, gasping between tears.

"You're sick! I can't even look at you!"

As he turned to leave, Alex yelled his name hoarsely. "Ray, please don't tell the Gov."

Ray opened his mouth but found himself speechless in the face of her gall. He threw his hands up in resignation and continued to walk away from her, trying desperately to ignore her wails of despair and left in her shivering, howling in the cold. And as the rain began to fall, a drop fell onto Ray's cheek, hiding the first tear he had shed.


	7. Half Truths

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews so far and for all of the favourites and story alerts. I thought I'd post this chapter quickly as your reward ;) and because it's sort of just a filler. Please continue to read and review as that's what keeps me going Please let me know what you think of this chapter, as it's quite long for a filler and I'm not too sure about it. Thanks again xx**_

Alex arrived late to the CID office the next morning to glowering looks from Ray over his morning paper. She almost didn't hear Shaz offer her a cup of tea; she was too preoccupied with finding out if Ray had told Gene. If he had, it wouldn't only be the case that could fall apart.

As she looked through the glass of the gov's office and remembered how close they had came to being together, so many times now. Looking at him now, she had no idea how she could even look at any other man. But then she thought about Alastair, about how he had kissed her, wanted her unashamedly. Alex had never understood how some people could be in love with two people simultaneously, but she was learning quickly. Although, she knew with Alastair it was a purely physical thing and she didn't love him, Alex loved the way he made her feel. And, with Gene... it was complicated to say the least, but she knew, deep down, it was love she felt for him.

Alex sat at her desk with no real intent of working and managed a small 'thanks' as Shaz brought her a mug. She took a sip and began sifting through paperwork to make herself look busy; she wondered why, as no-one else seemed to bother. Ray had his paper, Chris was looking nervous as he always did just be before he talked to Shaz, and even she was looking rather distracted. Everything seemed normal, which should mean Ray had kept his mouth shut.

"Bolly!" Maybe she had spoke too soon... "Get your arse in here!"

She took a deep breath and felt Ray's eyes follow her into Hunt's office. Alex closed the door and felt nerves overcome her as Gene proceeded to close the blinds. She brought her hands to rest on her hips in an attempt to seem relaxed but she realised it must look stiff and so perched on the side of Gene's desk instead.

"So? Any progress?"

'Thank God, he didn't know'. "Well, he hasn't asked me to do any more deliveries..."

"I knew it," Gene barked, "it was too soon to cross him like that. And you managed to get that poor sod Bartlett a few nights stay at the local hospital!" Alex gave him a blank stare, indicating she had no idea who Bartlett was. "Bartlett! The guy whose drugs you stole! Jesus Christ, Drake, what the bloody hell's going on?" She never forgot a victim's name, ever.

"I'm getting there, Gov, it's early days yet. He trusts me, I know he does. Actually, I think he has a bit of a thing for me..." Well, it wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth.

Gene's face turned white. "He hasn't... tried anything, has he?" Alex's silence told him more than she could or would have. He leapt from his chair, but Alex stopped him, knowing he what he was going to do. "You're not going back, it's too dangerous... I bloody told you!"

"I can't just not go back! He trusts me. Maybe it'll be useful that he has feelings for me."

"However bloody flattering this is for you, it's not worth risking your life over! I'm pulling you out of there."

"Wasn't this the reason you put Ray in there with me, to keep me safe?" Alex felt an immediate pang of guilt on Ray's behalf. "I can handle this, I promise. Let me nail Stoke." 'Bad choice of words, Alex,' she thought while trying to suppress a blush.

"Tell me what happened."

"What? Why?"

"Why? I am your DCI, Drake and don't you forget it. I am responsible for your safety, and... well, I deserve to know what happened."

"Well, he invited me up to his office for drinks..." Gene put his face in his hands. "Don't you dare lecture me about drinking on the job!"

"...Continue," he said with a slight nod.

"He started talking about power..."

'The lie begins.'  
..."and how some women found it very attractive in a man. He, um, put his hand on my neck and, before I knew it, he was kissing me. I pulled away..."

'Bit of a fib.'

"...but his hand slipped under my shirt and he continued to kiss me."

"Alex, did he stop there?" Alex sensed the hope in his question, even though there was no hint of a rising inflection. She nodded. "Why, what made him stop?"

"There was a noise outside which sounded like a scuffle in the bar, like glasses being smashed."

'Not a complete lie...' There was no way she could have told him that Ray had burst in. He would wonder why Ray hadn't told him before now. It would have to a secret between Ray and Alex. And Alastair.

"You do realise that you were incredibly lucky he didn't rape you. What happened when he came back?"

"I told him that the interruption meant that I wasn't in the mood anymore."

"So now he thinks you're up for it? Fantastic, fandabe-bloody-dozy!"

'I was.' "What else could I have said? You said it yourself, he could've raped me! And surely, the fact that he accepted that I wasn't going to sleep with him then shows that he has feelings for me?"

Gene slammed his fists on the desk and stood up. "You sound like you bloody want him to have!"

Alex rolled her eyes, hoping it was convincing enough. "Don't be ridiculous..."

"What's your excuse going to be next time, eh, Alex? 'Oh, I'm too tired'", he began, mimicking Alex, " 'I can't cos I'm saving myself', 'I can't, Alastair, I've got the decorators in downstairs..."

"Don't be so disgusting. I'll think of something, okay?"

"You better had. And soon."

Alex gave a slight smile and left his office. She sat down before realising that Ray had followed her over. He still looked as angry as he had the night before..

"I hope you told him what happened."

"I did. Sort of... Well, I couldn't tell that you'd burst in because then he would've wondered why you hadn't told him straight away, and if I told him everything then he'd have pulled me out of there and..."

"And you want to get your leg over before that happens?"

"If we weren't in this office I'd have slapped you for that. You know it isn't like that. You know I'm not like that."

"I thought I did, _DI Drake_, but now I'm not so sure. We need to come up with a plan if this is going to work, and you need to be straight with me, senior officer or not."


	8. Progress

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and favourites etc. This chapter is slightly longer than normal, but I'm afraid it's another filler and I'm not completely happy with it. Anyway, let me know what you think. I have some great ideas for the next few chapters, so please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again for all the support so far. xx **_

It had been a week and a half since Alex had almost slept with Alastair, and CID were getting restless. Although, Alex felt as though she was making progress by meeting all of Alastair's business associates and being promoted to being his "assistant", it wasn't moving fast enough for the team. She was yet to have been directly involved in any of his larger deals and Ray was getting pushed further and further out of Stoke's circle. It wasn't that Ray was bad at being undercover, he was just inexperienced, and Stoke was very slippery...

So, with Ray still on doorman duties and Alex climbing the career ladder at the club, it was getting more and more difficult for them to consult each other without arousing suspicion. Ray suggested that Luigi's would be a suitable place to discuss matters, but Alex was doubtful, considering how much they were now keeping from Gene. So, every night, they would walk to a small park nearby and fill each other in on the day's events. Ray rarely had any information relating to Stoke, but this night was different.

Alex wrapped her coat tighter around herself, feeling the harsh wind bitterly due to the skimpy outfits Alastair had bought and made her wear in the office. The park was always completely empty this late at night; not even the underage teens were willing to brave tonight's cold weather. She looked up from the floor as she walked to see that Ray had already arrived to sit on their usual bench, and he looked very anxious.

"Hey, Ray. You got some news?"

"Yeah," Ray grinned with almost childish excitement. "One of the doorman let slip about a deal that's going down in two days time. Looks like a massive shipment is coming in later this week and Stoke wanted to buy a sample of whatever it is first."

"Yeah, he did mention something about an order today actually. I was going to tell you don't worry!" she added, seeing Ray getting agitated. "There's something different about this shipment, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You're right, there is something different. Stoke never goes to these meetings, he always sends one of the doormen, and rarely meets the shipments in. For this one, he is going, and apparently he wants to take near enough the whole of the security team, the ones he trusts anyway..."

"Well, that's you out."

"Not necessarily..." Alex looked puzzled. "Everyone I've spoke to doesn't want to be involved, even his really loyal henchmen don't want to get their hands dirty this time. It's a long shot, but he may not have a choice."

"They wouldn't defy him, surely?"

"It's a really possibility. You didn't see how scared they were."

"What do you think it is? It can't just be drugs..."

"Exactly, I was thinking guns..."

"But would that scare them like that?"

"We'll have to follow him to the meet and see what the sample is."

"Or, convince him to take me along..."

"You're not going if I'm not, that's the deal, remember?"

Alex sighed more forcefully than she meant to. "I'll try tomorrow to get us both along. I'll tell him you want to make up for your little faux pas..."

"Oh, yeah... 'Sorry, sir, for interrupting you having sex with my DI, so can I tag along to the secret meeting?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "What choice to do we have?"

***

"Right, sounds juicy, we'll get a surveillance team down there with you an' all."

"But, Gov...!"

Alex and Ray had went straight to Luigi's the next night after working at the club – Alex feigned migraines and Ray had swapped shifts to finish early – to let Gene know the plan. Surprisingly, Alastair had accepted Ray's apology and welcomed Alex's company on the meet, and so they knew the time and place. However, they dreaded Gene's presence.

"I want to see this for myself!"

"But you do realise that you won't be able to do anything, you'll have to wait at least until the actual shipment comes in, don't you?" Alex interjected.

"Yes, but it's extra protection. We have no idea who he's buying from; they could be right nutters..."

"Regardless, if you jump in, that's our whole cover blown."

"I swear to you, I'll contain myself, Bollinger-knickers. I'm coming, and that's that. Now get me a pint in, Raymondo, you've missed far too much drinking time already."

Alex went to follow Ray to the bar but was beckoned back by a rather concerned looking DCI Hunt. "Stoke, he hasn't... you know, tried anything else has he?"

"No, he hasn't." Alex smiled meekly, which was met by a glare from Gene, suggesting he didn't believe her. "Okay, a few kisses..."

Gene was almost speechless. Almost. "You what?" he barked, prompting the bar to silence.

"Will you calm down," Alex said back through gritted teeth, "it's a necessary evil. It'll all be over soon, and it's helping the case."

Gene dropped the subject as Ray returned with drinks, and it looked set to be a usual night at Luigi's. But, tension between Alex and Gene mixed with alcohol was never a good concoction, and Gene soon brought the subject up again.

"You know, I hate women who use their bodies to get what they want," Gene slurred over the table. "I mean, women who can flirt with guys to get their own way... they're just cheap sluts."

Shaz and Chris laughed at the Gov, but Ray knew who Gene was really talking to.

"How can they look at themselves in the mirror? Knowing what a filthy slut they are..."

"Are you quite finished?" Alex piped up. "Good, because you know who I can't stand? Washed-up, old, divorced men who haven't gotten any since the last ice age spewing righteous judgment on those of us who aren't afraid of having a bit of fun!"

Luigi's went silent and the CID team looked on in horror. Gene and Alex were the only two people standing – although they swayed slightly on the spot – and they both looked on the verge of hitting the other.

"Dropping your knickers in the name of the law is still dropping your knickers, luv. I thought you were better than that, Drake, but obviously everyone has their price, even you."

Alex grabbed her coat, shaking with rage and unable to speak to defend herself, and stormed upstairs to her flat. Gene, still staring at the door, downed the rest of his pint, grabbed his own coat and headed to leave.

"Gov!" Ray leapt up and followed him to the doorway. "She hasn't slept with him, and you know she wouldn't. She's in a very difficult situation and she's doing the best she can." Ray couldn't believe the words had come out of his mouth.

Gene sighed. "I know, but I'm not happy about this."

"Obviously not..."

"The sooner she's out of there, the better. For all of us."


	9. The First Meet

_**Hey everyone, I finally got round to writing the next chapter! Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far and subscriptions etc. Please continue to R&R and let me know what you think! x**_

Alex was still shaking with rage as she sat on her sofa with another glass in her hand, occasionally rippling in the glass as her tears mingled with her wine. She knew that what she had said to Gene was out of order and completely unfair, and she knew that she wasn't having fun with Alastair; he was a job and she knew that underneath the smooth exterior, he was a monster. But he had fed Alex's ego and when she looked into Alastair's eyes she couldn't help but wish that he was different, so that she could justify her attraction towards him.

And then there was Gene, who had been there for her since the beginning. Yes, he could be difficult, and Alex had seen his darker side, but she knew his heart was always in the right place. When he was near her, her heart raced and her head swam... who was she kidding, she loved Gene, and had for a long time now. But, every time they became closer, something would push them even further apart... and this time that something was Alastair Stoke. No, this time, it was Alex's stupidity, and deep down she knew it.

Getting too close to Alastair was a way of proving to herself that Alex was over Gene Hunt, and to show Hunt that she was still a free agent and what he was missing. Instead, she had gone so far down in his estimation he probably wouldn't touch her with a barge pole now. She knew what she had felt towards Alastair was real, however, and she knew she would now struggle with bringing him down because despite everything he had done, Stoke had shown Alex that he could be gentle and loving.

She was in too deep now. She could no longer ward off Stoke's advances without compromising the case, and the way it felt when he touched her... she didn't have enough self control around him anymore. Alex could never explain this to Gene, and she could never explain to him how she really felt; that's just how their relationship worked. Alex needed this to be over quickly, for everyone's sake.

***

The meeting was taking place in an abandoned car park a few miles from the docks where the order was arriving two days later. Alastair was silent for the duration of the journey from the club and his only movement was to grip Alex's hand, seemingly to reassure himself more than anything else. Smith was driving and another of Stoke's staff was in the passenger seat, playing with the safety on his gun nervously. There was another of Stoke's cars behind them containing more 'security'.

"Thanks for coming with me, Alex," Stoke smiled, "I really appreciate it. This is a really big deal. This could make my empire. Our empire, Alex."

Alex smiled back, hating the guilt she felt for betraying him. She leant over and kissed him gently on the lips, but he pulled her into a more passionate embrace which she did not refuse. She turned away from him and looked out of the window casually while trying to locate which rooftop the team were watching from.

***

"Gov, the target has just entered the car park, and is heading to the 5th floor where the other vehicles are."

"DC Skelton," Gene grunted as he took the binoculars from Chris. He could see Alex in the back of the car and he felt fear course through his body. Their car came to a halt opposite the black sedan which had arrived 10 minutes previously, but there was no movement. Gene focused in on Alex and she could see her having a rather heated discussion with Stoke: she was scowling and pulling that annoying face she has when she's being sarcastic. Eventually the car door opened and she stepped out.

"Why the bloody hell isn't Stoke getting out of the car?"

"Don't know, Gov. None of the security guys are either..."

"Jesus Christ, Stoke's using Bolly to do the deal..."

A man neither of them recognised stepped out of the other car with a brief case. He looked as nervous as Alex did, so Gene assumed that both Stoke and his associate were using the same method. That way no-one important to the next deal was in the firing line and no-one could say that Stoke had done the deal. This proved, to Gene at least, that Stoke didn't care about Alex as much as she thought he did. But would she that?

Gene and Chris held their breath as Alex proceeded to open the briefcase. What could be in the briefcase that had everyone involved so scared?

"You are joking!" Gene barked. The briefcase simply contained money, most likely Stoke's cut from a robbery he is distantly connected to. "That's it? For Christ's sake..."

Gene gave the binoculars to Chris and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Wait," yelled Chris, "they've got another briefcase..."

Gene grabbed the binoculars again and, as Chris had said, someone else had gotten out of the other car with another briefcase. The case with the money had been given back with only a few notes taken out by Alex, and the next briefcase was handed to her. She opened it.

The same process occurred again with the second briefcase which appeared to contain a substantial amount of cocaine: it was shown to Alex, she took a sample and it was handed back. It was something, but not enough to explain the fear.

A third briefcase was brought out and handed to Alex. But there didn't seem to be anything in it: Gene had expected drugs and money to be exchanged, and possibly guns, but this briefcase didn't contain anything like that. He focused the binoculars in slightly more, and saw a deep red flash of colour coming out of the case.

"Gov, what is it?"

Gene had dropped the binoculars, his eyes wide with disbelief. "It's passports, Chris. Bloody fake passports."


	10. Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad

_**Hey everyone. Finally managed to get round to updating. Thanks for all the lovely feedback so far, keep it coming please! Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer and more exciting! I guess this one is just a filler to get to the next chapter, but still let me know what you think. x**_

"Am I fuck ringing Special Branch! This bastard is ours!"

Alex heard Gene before she saw him, as was usually the case, but she knew by this outburst in particular that he was anxious, due to the fact Gene Hunt never said 'fuck' unless seriously provoked. As soon as she had opened the door to the CID office, Gene barked at her to get her arse into his office.

"Gov, it's not what you..."

"Stoke is in deep shit now. It's a bloody long stretch for immigration offences now, we've got the bastard."

"Gov, will you just let me..."

"We need to know if it's just for selling them here or something worse, like trafficking. Bloody hell, I didn't even think about that, what if that's the shipment? Bastard... probably shipping young girls over from God knows where. Makes my blood boil."

"GOV!"

"What, Bolly, can't you see I'm in full flow here?"

Alex sighed and tried not to smile at the glee in Gene's face at the apparent result. "Sorry, I thought that with me being undercover in there you would want any information if it came through, but obviously..."

"Oh for Christ's sake, close the door then."

"Okay, the drugs are Stoke's order, for to deal from the club as usual. But, the story on the money and the passports are very interesting..."

"Spit it out then."

"Didn't you wonder why I only took back a small amount of money from the briefcase? It was fake. Counterfeit, all laundered."

"Jesus... Stoke's really going for it. Why go from drug baron to money laundering and counterfeit passports, all at once? And surely he's making enough money from dealing?"

"He's getting greedy, and cocky. Stoke wants more power and he wants more respect, and he thinks this is going to put him at the top. But, backtracking slightly, the passports aren't for Stoke."

"What? Of course they are!"

"No, he said he wouldn't get involved in something like that."

"He's already involved in it, he's getting fake passports!"

"Gov, I'm telling you. It's part of a supply chain. Ala... Stoke agreed to deliver them for these guys and he knows nothing about them."

"I don't know whether you know this our not, but criminals actually, sometimes, lie, Drake. And, believe it or not, sometimes fluttering your eyelashes and waggling your arse doesn't always work. You've been there 5 minutes and you know how terrified they are about this deal, whatever it is. No way is he going to tell you about the biggest deal he's ever done."

"Gov, he is scared because of the money laundering! You cannot nail Stoke with the passports. We need to find out where he got them from and then who he's delivering them to and what they want them for."

"Yes because God forbid Stoke actually gets arrested..."

"I'll choose to ignore that comment because I'd like to think you have a higher opinion of me than that. We'll have enough on Stoke without that, and he'll be implicated anyway."

"I won't be happy until we have enough on Stoke to justify capitol punishment. I'll settle for the drugs, money AND passports. If you go against me on this, I'll take it as you taking Stoke's side. Now, if you don't mind, I've got some phone calls to make to get back up sorted for the next deal."

Alex was silenced by his tone and resigned herself to the fact that Gene had won the argument. She knew she was right about the passports, but, in all honesty, she knew that it shouldn't matter that much to her: Stoke was going to jail, regardless. Ordinarily, she would have pushed the issue further until Gene at least agreed to investigate the supply chain for all 3 items, but Alex had forgotten how draining undercover work was and she felt too tired for anything else.

What was she thinking? This was her job, her life now. Could she live with herself knowing that she had allowed criminals to escape the law's hands just so Gene could get another big collar put to his name?


	11. Behind Enemy Lines

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and all the support. Tbh, I'm not too happy with this chapter but let me know what you think! x**_

The team was in position, ready to strike when the deal was done. Gene would go down in history for putting Stoke behind bars; the whole of the Met had been plagued by Stoke for far too long and Hunt was going to take him down. Adrenaline coursed through his veins along with, although he would never admit it, a rumble of fear.

They had decided to maintain Alex's cover until it was sure that Stoke was caught and was going down for a long time, to make sure she was safe. The plan, apart from this, was rather uncomplicated: the goods changed hands and CID in its entirety storm in and arrest the lot. Alex was to be arrested and taken to the station, in sight of Stoke, and be kept in the cells until it had all blown over. Ray, as another precautionary measure, was kept out of the deal and the arrests, just in case.

Gene watched as the two gangs met and made sure that Alex was always visible to him. He watched as she stepped out of Stoke's car and recoiled as she proceeded to kiss him. She looked calm and comfortable compared to the others present, which Gene feared could be a giveaway and willed her to play her part more convincingly. As if telepathy had been at play, Alex began to fidget like a nervous schoolchild, looking around her with paranoia.

"Stand by," Gene growled into his radio, "and wait for my signal. And, no-one touches Stoke. That bastard's mine." Gene could feel his heartbeat in his ears. This is the excitement he joined the force for: operations like this to keep the streets of his kingdom clean and scum-free.

Within five minutes, two vans arrived: one empty to take the load from the other. Alex had said that the vans were to be used for the drugs and some more laundered money, but the passports would be given directly to Stoke. The vans would leave before Stoke and be stopped by CID approximately halfway through their journey. Stoke would be taken down as soon as he possessed the passports.

Stoke checked the first van and gestured for some of his men to load up the second, while he and the other associates all lit up their cigarettes. All of them apart from Alex, who still seemed to be looking for something.

Once the van was ready, Stoke handed over a briefcase, presumably containing the payment and signalled the drivers to leave.

"The van is leaving the area," Gene said gruffly over the radio, "follow and secure the arrest, Cooper One. The rest of you, get ready."

The events which followed seemed to occur in slow motion to Gene. The bag containing the passports was being handed to Stoke as Alex whispered in his ear. Stoke's eyes widened, but he quickly regained composure. Gene couldn't make out what she had said, but it became clearer as her eyes became focused on where Gene was standing.

The two men doing the deal had frozen, and Alex proceeded to whisper in the other man's ear. The two men looked at each other and gave a curt nod. Stoke snatched the bag and Gene yelled 'GO!' down his radio, and chaos ensued. Those gathered for the deal had scattered before the team had time to react and many had already managed to jump in a vehicle and drive away.

"What the bloody hell just happened, Gov?" Ray yelled as the team gathered, astounded, around him.

"Drake. She told him we were watching. Cooper One," he barked into his radio, "please tell me you got the van."

"This is Cooper One to Hunt. We've lost the van. I repeat, we have lost the van."

****

Alex's heart was racing and Stoke looked as if he was about to vomit. She was pretty sure that they hadn't been followed but asked the driver to take a detour just to make sure.

"How the hell did you know they were there?"

"I caught a glimpse of someone behind the wall of barrels with a radio."

"Thanks, Alex. Without the head-start, I don't think we would have got away..."

"Can I ask you something?" Alastair nodded. "I understand the drugs and the money, but... the passports. Who are they for?"

"I guess you didn't buy that they were for someone else, huh? Well, technically they are... I wasn't going to tell you, but I guess I owe you now. It's for someone I know, a distant relative in fact. He got into some trouble in his own country and came over here as an illegal immigrant. The passports are for him and, eventually, to bring his family over. I wouldn't normally get involved but..."

"When you say trouble...?"

"He got into a lot of debt with a lot of the wrong people."

"Oh, I see..."

"I don't really know how they are going to make it work, but wanted to help so I agreed to pick these up and thought nothing of it. But now... I'm a bit scared to be honest with you Alex."

Alex took his hand and smiled to convey her understanding. She did sympathesise with his predicament, but what he was doing was very illegal, even without the passports. She wished with little hope that his motive for getting involved in illegal immigration would be considered in court. And she knew that none of this would help her justify what she had done to Gene.


	12. Honesty

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay between chapters, I have no excuse! This chapter is a little longer to make up for it, and full of Galex arguing which everyone seems to love at the moment. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review. Thanks for all the support so far and all of the wonderful reviews x**_

Alex had decided that, instead of waiting for Hunt to track her down, it was best for her to return to the office as soon as possible to explain herself. As soon as she arrived in CID, she had regretted her decision.

"You," barked Gene, "in here, now." Alex entered his office apprehensively. "Come on, let's here it. Why the hell did you help Stoke escape?"

Alex was worried. He was so angry that he hadn't even raised his voice. But she could see the contempt in his eyes, and it shamed her. "I know I should have ran it past you first, Gov, but..."

"You're damn right you should have!"

"... I knew you wouldn't have listened to my reason behind it and would have said no!"

"So, hang on. You knew it would piss me off, yet you did it anyway. This isn't making me feel any better, Drake."

"I knew that as soon as this operation was over, he would know that I had stitched him up; I was the only person he had told everything to. If it had gone wrong, we would have been back to square one. Even if it had gone smoothly, we would have still had some work to do to find out more about the supply chain. So, I told him that I had spotted you and helped them escape, which shows Stoke that he can trust me. I can get more information from him now, Gov, can't you see that?"

"All I can see is a wasted sting operation, and you becoming more and more like Stoke's accomplice rather than my officer. You are seriously scaring me, Bolly, with the lengths you will go to for that bastard."

"I did this to help our investigation. I got some more information about the passports, so it wasn't a waste of time."

"I could have got the same info if I had got Stoke to a bloody interview room!"

"What? By beating it out of him? Why can't you, just for once, try things my way?"

"We did today, and I lost my dealer! From now on, we have daily briefings together. And you are going to be straight with me, got it?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, Gov. But you have to start listening to me."

"In case it has slipped your mind, but I am your DCI. You take orders from me, and not vice versa, okay?"

Alex gave a curt nod and left his office, trying desperately to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. She didn't usually let their arguments upset her like this, but this time she had realised that this investigation had all but torn them apart. Their relationship was complicated at the best of times, but this case had pushed them to breaking point. They were as stubborn as each other, which was the cause of most of their arguments. They never liked to admit that they were wrong, or give the other too much credit for a joint effort or take the other's advice. When they worked together, they were unbreakable but when they clashed, it was toxic.

Alex knew, deep down, that when this had blown over, she and Gene would be back to normal and all would be forgotten. One would buy a drink for the other, and the whole CID gang would be reunited. She knew that she could push Gene and make him hate her for a while without it having a long term effect, and this was dangerous logic.

Gene knew that Alex did her job well and with pride. Well, she used to... It seemed the longer she was around him, the more fiery and defiant she became, caring about consequences less and less as time passed by. He tended to have that effect on people. Deep down, he knew Alex's actions would have had a positive impact on her relationship with Stoke which could buy her valuable time and information. What he was not so sure of was her true motive behind doing so. His concern for Alex's safety was genuine, but his jealousy had taken up most of his emotion, and he couldn't bear the thought of her with him for any longer than necessary.

He hadn't realised, but he had been staring at Alex for some time now through his office windows. She looked up from her desk after collecting her things and briefly caught his eye, causing him to hastily look away and try to look busy. She walked over to his office, opened the door and leant over the threshold.

"I'm off, Stoke wants me to go over to the club."

"Bolly..." Gene said quietly as she turned to leave. "Come in for a second."

She turned slowly, suspiciously and took a seat opposite him after closing the door. "What is it?"

"I need to ask you something, and I need an honest answer." Alex gulped almost audibly. "What exactly is going on between you and Stoke?"

"I told you, he made a move but..."

"I know what you told me, and I'm asking you again. If I, if this place, means anything to you, you will tell me the truth."

Alex began to tremble; there was so much she wanted to say. Her eyes began to sting and a stray tear trickled down her left cheek. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was completely dry: for once, she was speechless.

Gene ran a hand through his hair and exhaled loudly. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"No!"

"But you want to?"

"What?"

"I've seen how you act around him. And I know you're not that good an actress."

"You don't know me at all." Alex spat, like a petulant teenager.

"You're right. I thought we had an understanding, Bolls, but it turns out I was wrong. All those things you said to me in Luigi's... it showed me just how callous and cold-hearted you can really be."

Alex looked up at him, wide-eyed and apologetic. "Gene, I didn't mean any of that. I was just angry with you, for what you said about me... I'm so sorry. Jesus, this is such a mess..." Her emotion overwhelmed her, and she broke down in front of him.

"If you aren't sleeping with him, why would you imply that you were, and not correct me when I assumed you were in Luigi's? You don't usually shy away from telling me I'm wrong."

"You want the honest answer?" Alex yelled. "I wanted to wind you up, see how you reacted to me being with someone else!"

"You were _trying_ to make me jealous?"

"Yes, maybe! Stoke flattered me, okay? He wasn't afraid to tell me how he felt, what he wanted, unlike some."

Gene opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again as he realised what she was trying to insinuate. "What are you trying to say?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what she meant.

"Did it work?"

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Gene's voice sounded tired. "But why would you try to get close to Stoke first. Why would you pick him over... over me?"

Alex was shocked by his sudden vulnerability. "I didn't choose him. And you never chose me."


	13. Now what?

_**Hey everyone. I'm SO sorry about the very long delay in updating, I really have no excuse! I hope that this chapter makes up for my absence. Please R&R, and thanks to those of you who have been doing so.**_

In the week following Alex and Gene's heart-to-heart, there was a tangible atmosphere between them; like an elephant in the room every time they so much as looked at each other. Gene, despite opening up, had only managed to push Alex further away it seemed and closer to Stoke. Alex was still feeding him information on Stoke, and he could tell she wasn't holding anything back, but their daily briefings were the only time they spoke to each other.

Alex was wracked with guilt: Gene had just about admitted his feelings towards her and she had done nothing. He had confirmed her hopes about their relationship and she had denied him. Denied what she had wanted all along, since they had met. Stoke's presence still made her stomach flutter, but she had convinced herself that it was solely due to the adrenaline of being undercover. Well, she tried to. She didn't deny his kisses – she again tried to reason that it was now necessary to continue the operation – but now she only thought of Gene, not at what could happen with Alastair.

Gene was more worried about Alex than ever: she was never quiet and she never let arguments lie more than a couple of days, let alone a week. He had allowed him self to be vulnerable to her and her cool words had hurt him deeply. As each day passed, the thought that he had missed his chance with Alex became more and more ingrained. Something in the back of his mind told him that their relationship had suffered permanent damage. And he silenced it with the scotch he kept in his office filing cabinet.

***

Alex was having a bad day. She had slept in after a lonely drinking session in Luigi's – it was the first time in a week she had been and still chose to sit alone – with quite a sizable hangover. She had missed the morning briefing completely by the time she got dressed and was already 15 minutes late for work at 'Reflux'. As she left her flat, she heard the phone ringing but, considering that she was late already, she decided to ignore the call most likely from an angry DCI Hunt.

She had decided against a coat, despite the overcast weather, and was punished accordingly with a heavy downpour 5 minutes into her walk to work. She rummaged in her bag to find an umbrella, managing to drop it, most of the contents spilling out onto the already flooding pavement. As haste was proving counterproductive, she took a deep breath and began filling her bag again. The umbrella went up easily; Alex half-expected that to break too, the luck she was having.

By the time she arrived at the club, at least one layer of clothing was almost dry, but her hair and make up were ruined. She ran upstairs to Alastair's office, ignoring the sniggers of various staff in the bar.

"Where the hell have..." Alastair turned to the doorway where Alex was standing, ready to lay into her for being late, but his face dropped when he saw the state she was in. "Get caught in the rain?" He smirked.

Alex simply nodded, feeling sorry for herself. Alastair chuckled and pulled her into an embrace which she desperately needed. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry, you're here now."

She had expected a less than loving greeting from him, but she supposed that she had spent too much time around Gene to expect sympathy.

"Have I missed anything?"

"Yes, actually," Alastair said, glee in his eyes. "There's another shipment coming in. Three days time, another van load."

"Drugs or money?" Alex said, not having to feign her excitement.

"Drugs. Some new concentration or something. Apparently it's the next big thing."

"New? So, you'll be the only dealer with it?"

"Exactly. We've got the exclusive." Alastair was grinning wildly. "And while I'm the only dealer with this stuff, we can sell to street dealers as well as junkies. We're going to make a mint."

Alex left the club early that evening due to the fact her hangover had not subsided during the course of the day and Alastair could see she was in agony. He had offered to take her home, but she insisted that the walk would help her headache. She remembered she had left her umbrella in the office and almost returned to retrieve it but decided that the sky didn't look like rain and so she would chance it. And, yet again, her luck was out as she felt the first drops of rain trickle down the side of her face.

She quickened her pace as the rain became heavier and bowed her head as the wind became harsher. Alex was so engrossed in her thoughts, she walked straight into someone and failed to recognise the snakeskin boots he was wearing until she looked up to see a very disgruntled Gene Hunt.

"What are you doing here?" Alex hissed. "We are far too close to the club to be seen together."

Gene silently cursed as he knew she was right. They were literally a couple of streets away: it was very risky.

"No-one has heard from you all day and you missed this morning. I had to make sure nothing had happened."

"Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow morning?"

"Jesus Christ... no! You want me to talk to you about stuff and be sensitive and poofy, but as soon as I want to see if you're okay... You've barely said 2 words to me since... you know..."

Alex sighed. "I know. I don't really know what to say."

"Bloody hell... DI Drake, lost for words. That's a first." Alex smiled brightly, and Gene, for the first time since their 'talk', felt as if not all hope was lost. "So, if you had actually made it into CID this morning, what would you have had to tell me about Stoke?"

"Did you really risk being caught by Stoke to talk about the investigation?"

"No. I guess I didn't."

"Well, why don't we walk and talk? The park is just around the corner."

"Why would I want to walk and talk?"

"It's easier to speak truthfully to someone when you don't have to look at them. If we walk together, you can look straight ahead and still talk."

"Ah, more psychology bollocks..."

"Actually it's... yeah, it is psychology." They both smiled, glad that they could joke again.

"I didn't actually have that much to say, Bolls. You know I'm not that good at talking about feelings and that."

"Okay, so why did you come here?"

"To do this."

Gene hesitantly stepped closer to her and rested his hands on her hips. He felt her tense at his touch for a split second and then immediately relax. He leant in and, sensing Alex lean closer, gently touched his lips to hers which, to his relief, reciprocated his action.

He leant back to try to gauge her reaction. Her eyes remained closed for a couple of seconds after their kiss had ended and, when they opened, they were wide with disbelief. Gene smiled at how cute Alex looked when she was caught off-guard.

"I did choose you, Alex. And I always will."

Then it was Alex's turn to surprise Gene: she grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him into a passionate kiss that took his breath away. Gene quickly responded by placing a hand on her neck, allowing his fingers to play with her hair.

And as they broke the kiss, they both had an eerie feeling someone was watching them. They turned towards the sound of footsteps to see Alastair Stoke standing on the other side of the street, Alex's umbrella in hand, mouth agape.


	14. What If

_**Hey everyone, thanks for all the lovely reviews! They made me want to update as quickly as possible, as well as the fact that this story has just reached over 5000 hits! Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and sharing, I'm honestly over the moon. This is quite a long chapter, but I hope you can stick with it: I think it's worth it! Please continue to read and review, and share with friends! **_

"You... you slut!" Alastair spat with venom. "And, with him? With Hunt, for Christ's sake?"

Alex and Gene gave each other a puzzled, bemused look. "He's not the brightest button in the box, is he?" Gene said under his breath. "Wait for the penny to drop..."

And, almost as if on cue, Stoke's face dropped as if someone had slapped him hard across the face. "You're a copper, Alex?"

Like a sheepish child, Alex looked to the floor as her face burned with shame. The pain in Alastair's voice was heartbreaking; she had never meant for it to go this far. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't apologise to scum like that, Bolls," Gene growled, his arm still around her. "How's business then, Stoke? I heard that one of your deliveries was seized. Awful shame, that."

"I hate to disappoint you, Hunt, but your attempt to chase down one of my vans was feeble. You need a new line of information... another new one."

"Oh no. I'm never wrong. My colleague here will vouch for that. Am I right in thinking that some passports were on their way to you, meant to be arriving tomorrow morning?" Stoke was silent. "I think you'll find that they were rerouted via my police station."

"You bastard!" His face was red with rage. "You don't know what you've done!" And, to Gene's bemusement, tears rolled down Stoke's face.

He whispered to Alex, "What the bloody hell's up with him?"

"Those passports were for some of his relatives. They got into money troubles and he was helping them escape. Seizing their passports means that they're going to be killed. Gene..."

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you believed that bollocks you just spouted."

"Gene, I'm serious, I know he's not lying about it. We'll get him back to the station, get him on the drug and money laundering charges and then try to help these people in danger."

Stoke cleared his throat rather obnoxiously. "Sorry to interrupt, but I am still here."

Alex and Gene snapped their necks around to look at him. His voice still sounded strong, but his eyes gave way to the fear he was feeling, looking at the possibility that this was the end of his career. Alex stepped slowly towards Stoke.

"I know you're feeling angry and betrayed, Alastair, but you have to listen to me. I think it's time that we finish this. You said to me, you told me that you were scared. Scared about the passports, and I see hoe on edge you are whenever there's a phone call or a knock on your office door. Come with us now, and we can help you get out of any trouble you or your family is in."

"What, so I just surrender and you lock me up? Yeah, sounds fantastic... Why would I even listen to you, after what you've done? I really thought... I thought that we had a connection if I'm perfectly honest."

Gene snorted and tried to hold back laughter behind Alex. She turned to give him a scathing, reprimanding look but, as she turned she felt Stoke's hand grab her shoulder and his other arm close around her neck. Stoke reached into his jacket, tightening his grip, and Alex felt cold steel press against her temple and heard the safety on Stoke's gun become disengaged.

"Please, Alastair don't do this," Alex yelped while raising a hand to Gene who had began to move towards them. "I'm sorry if I led you on, okay? I became enveloped in the person I was pretending to be. You have every right to be angry with me, but this isn't the answer. If you shoot me, you'll add murder of a police officer to your charges. Don't make this situation any worse. I promise, I will help you as much as possible, but you have to let me go."

"I can't," Stoke stuttered, "You have to pay! You made me... you made me fall for you... You cold hearted bitch!"

Alex felt a tear drop fall from Stoke onto her cheek, mingling with her own. He tensed, and the gun pressed harder into her temple. She looked to Gene, wide eyed and terrified for her life and, as per usual, his face gave nothing away. He pulled a gun from under his coat and pointed it only slightly above Alex's head: this didn't fill Alex with confidence.

"Come on, Stoke. Give it up. Let her go and we can talk."

"Talk? Like hell we will. I know what coppers are like. If I'm going down anyway, why shouldn't I shoot your colleague here? Then I might get the credit I bloody deserve around here!"

"Alastair..." Alex's voice was barely audible now, his arm crushing the air out of her throat. "You've just said that you cared about me. Don't destroy something you care about. You've spent so many years pushing people away and hurting people you care about, but now, you got those passports to help your family. You've made progress, so don't stop now. Make sure that you don't go down for murder and miss what good you've done for them."

"Shut up, Alex, shut up!"

"Alastair, I cared about you to. I know you're a good man."

"Don't call me that! I don't want to be a good guy. Good guys get nowhere. And slut coppers like you get themselves killed."

Alex closed her eyes: she anticipated the bullet that was about to tear through her brain and braced herself as much as she could. The shot rang out into the darkness and echoed through the streets. The body propping her up moved and she felt free, this was it...

After a few seconds, Alex opened her eyes, wondering why she felt no pain and was still alive. She watched Gene lower his gun and place it back in his holster and then turned to see where Stoke was. She looked to the ground and understood.

Stoke lay in a pool of his own blood: panic and fear flashing in his eyes, making him look like nothing more than a scared child. Gene's bullet had lodged somewhere on the right side of his ribcage: it had been so close to hitting her. She knelt beside him, feeling his blood soak through her skinny jeans, and stroked his hair and she began to cry fiercely. Stoke raised a hand to her face and they both smiled meekly.

"I could have loved you, Alex. And I know you could have loved me too." Stoke said slowly, as he tried to remain conscious. He smiled again, but the blood rising in his throat poured out between his teeth. Alex felt his body tense and start to shake.

"Gene, ring an ambulance! Ring a bloody ambulance, now!" Alex started off yelling, but the end of her sentence was drowned by her violent sobs.

"He's not going to make it, Alex."

Stoke used his remaining energy to squeeze Alex's hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but only the sound of the blood gargling in his mouth emerged. His eyes fluttered, and eventually closed. He looked so peaceful.

Alex stood and looked down on Stoke. 'I could have loved you,' she thought. She took a deep breath and took a few moments to try to compose herself. She turned around and saw Gene lighting up a cigarette. He noticed that she had stood up and walked towards her, aiming to comfort her.

Alex charged towards him and shoved him, hard, in the chest. "You murdering bastard!"

"I saved your bloody bacon! He was going to shoot you if I didn't do something!"

"He didn't deserve to die! You've just as good as murdered his relatives he was trying to help as well. We have no way of getting any information about them, and I promised to help them!"

"No, you promised to help them if he helped us and he responded by trying to blow your brains out. You know that I did the right thing. A 'thank you' wouldn't go amiss..."

Alex slapped him across the face so hard that Gene stumbled backward slightly. "You inconsiderate prick! Regardless of what you think, the man you have just killed was a good man. We could have helped him..."

"That is not my job. My job is to put away the criminals, protect my kingdom and my team. I am not a bloody rehab service! I really don't know what you would have wanted me to do... was I supposed to let him shoot you?"

"I don't know why I expected you to understand how I'm feeling, or, or to be sympathetic. God forbid, Gene, that anyone has feelings, or wants to make a difference in a way you don't understand."

Gene stepped uncomfortably close to Alex, and leant forward until their noses where almost touching, and he barked. "Go home, Alex, and calm the FUCK down. Come and find me when you have."

"Just when I thought you were different. Just when we were getting somewhere with... with us. My mistake."


	15. Can't Help Which Way You Fall

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for yet another long delay between chapter. My life is pretty hectic at the moment. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, everyone's been so positive and nice. Hopefully you'll like this chapter, and it's a bit longer to make up for my absence :)**_

After opening the second bottle of wine, Alex's tears had stopped. Although she would never admit it aloud, Gene had been right: he had shot Stoke to potentially save her life, and she had slapped him for it. She had a horrible feeling that her outburst meant that Gene now thought she had chosen to fall for Stoke rather than him. Even after Gene had kissed her, opened up to her, she had still cried at Stoke's side, held him as he slipped away... but surely Gene realised that feelings can't just disappear? And, anyway, regardless of her feelings, Alex knew Stoke didn't deserve to die.

Regardless of how she felt about Gene, she never wanted any of this. Did Gene really think that I wanted to fall in love with a drug-dealer, a criminal, a potential murderer? Alex told herself that, even things had been different, she would never have fell in love and ended up with a guy like that. However, she had come so close to thinking she might, even in this reality, she had scared herself.

And she still felt the same about Gene as she had since their near-death experience in that vault. Whenever she was angry with him, infuriated at something he had said or done, she just thought of that man. The man with his arm around her, both of them terrified and vulnerable, who would take care of her. And now, there would be no elephant in the room; he had showed her how he felt, and soon she would show him.

Interrupting her thoughts was a knock at the door. She smiled, wiped away the drying tears from her cheeks and went to open the door. Her smile vanished when she opened the door to find, not Gene but Ray.

"Oh, it's you," she said, the disappointment in her voice painfully clear.

"Oh, thanks. You expecting someone else?" Ray chuckled, but stopped as Alex moved closer and into the light of the hallway and he saw that she had been crying. "Jesus, you alright?"

Alex nodded. "Sorry, did you want to come in?"

Ray looked her up and down, suspiciously. "Er, no, I just came to... well, I don't know whether..."

"Come on, spit it out," Alex said impatiently.

"It's the Guv."

"What? What's happened? Is he okay?" Alex had become very animated and panicky.

"Yes, well, nothing worse than usual. He's a little worse for wear, downstairs. He said he shot Stoke? And he keeps mentioning you, asking where you are. None of us can get any sense out of him and he keeps threatening to drive home..."

"And you want me to come down to sort him out?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Look, you know I wouldn't bother you normally, but I'm not thick. Something's obviously happened between you two. He only ever gets this drunk when it's about you."

Alex sighed. "Ok, Ray. I'll be down shortly. Thanks."

"Righto. I'd hurry though. Luigi'll stop serving him soon and, I'm telling you, it won't be pretty when he gets angry."

***

Approximately five minutes later, Alex descended the stairs down to Luigi's to find Gene Hunt slumped over the bar cradling an empty whiskey tumbler and whining like a petulant child that he wanted another. She had decided against getting ready like she usually would and so had just threw back on the clothes she had worn that day, minus the bloody jacket. She had forgotten to check that her cheeks were not tear stained and, as the CID team began to stare at her, she guessed that they were.

She took the bar stool next to Gene and greeted Luigi, who gave her some very exaggerated, sympathetic looks.

"A bottle of house rubbish, my good man," Gene slurred and pointed to Alex.

"Just a glass, please, Luigi," Alex smiled.

"But of course, right away," Luigi said softly, bowing slightly.

"You feeling slightly less hormonal now, Bolly?" Gene slurred.

Alex felt rage building inside her again, but simply took a deep breath and ignored his comment, feeling grateful that he was still using her nickname - it was 'DI Drake' when he was really angry.

"Ah, the silent treatment..."

"Look, I don't want you to overreact when I say this..."

"Me? Overreact?" Gene chuckled

"...but I wanted to thank you. You shot Stoke to save my life and I shouldn't have said otherwise."

"So, I'm right, basically?"

Alex sighed. "Okay, Gene, you were right. Happy?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm bloody fantastic."

"You don't look it."

"Oh, charming." There was a prolonged, awkward silence while Gene tried to find the right words to say. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, we file a report about how he died and then..."

"I didn't bloody mean Stoke."

"I know." She paused. "Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"Well, I suppose... I don't know. If you don't want anything to happen, which I don't think you do, I'd appreciate it if you'd forget about it. Saves me some embarrassment."

"What do you mean, embarrassment? What you did was brave. You let yourself be vulnerable and you showed your true feelings, which is something I should have done a long time ago. If I had, we might not have been in the mess we are now. I promise, from now on, I will be honest with you about... about how I feel. Do you think that you can do the same?"

"Why? I suppose because it's worked for me so far..."

"Gene, I'm still here aren't I? Look, I never wanted this to happen. I've been a bloody idiot and I'm sorry. Stoke... he sort of just sucked me in, and I have no idea how. I didn't want you to kill him because we've now lost any evidence he could have given us and, no matter what you think, he had a good side to him. Not because of how I felt about him. Because it was nothing, Gene. Especially compared to how I feel about you."

At this point, Gene looked up from the bar and looked into her eyes and saw that they were swimming. The tears brimming made them sparkle brighter than usual and he couldn't even bring himself to make a snide comment. "If it had been different... if you had met him in a bar, and if you weren't a copper, would you have fallen for him?"

"I didn't. It's complicated, Gene, and you know that. I'd like to say I wouldn't have but, you know as well I do, you can't help which way you fall."

As Alex said it, she put her hand on her stomach, where her gunshot wound had been, where Gene had left his mark for her. Gene was transported to their meeting in that garage, which seemed so long ago, when he was so worried that she would think he had shot her. Well, he had shot her, but he didn't _shoot _her...

"Did you and Stoke..."

"No."

Gene simply nodded.

"What little feeling I had towards him was... I don't know. I found him physically attractive but nothing more. By the end, I actually pitied him. He seemed like he felt like a small fish in a big pond..."

"Bloody hell, I think I'm starting to sober up..." Alex chuckled. "You never usually laugh at me."

"Well, I try not to. Then you'd think you were funny."

They both laughed. It was the first time Alex had seen him genuinely happy, genuinely laughing and enjoying himself. Both had bent over while laughing and as they looked up, they realised their faces were unusually close; within kissing distance. They had stopped laughing but neither of them moved.

"So, Bolly, where do we go from here?"

"Well, I think you should move in a bit closer for starters..."

"If I move closer I'll probably fall off the... oh, you mean... that, right, erm..."

After looking around shiftily, Gene looked at Alex again, and they both had passion in their eyes. Simultaneously, they stood up and, as their lips collided, their arms wrapped around the body in front of them. Cheers and wolf-whistles from the CID team ensued, and Gene felt Alex's lips curl into a smile.

As they broke the kiss, Gene slid his hands to rest on Alex's lower back. He leant into her neck and whispered, "how about we go upstairs and I'll really show you how I feel," and proceeded to kiss the nape of her neck gently.

Alex felt her face burn as she blushed and tried desperately not to gasp a small moan at the touch of his lips. "I don't want to take advantage of you. You're very drunk."

He leant back and smiled. "Don't be such a bloody poof."

She giggled and started to walk away as she felt his hand slap her bum, which again drew cheers from the CID team sat nearby. She turned back and gave him a seductive glance to which he comically pulled on the collar of his shirt and promptly followed her.

Gene couldn't keep his hands off Alex as they walked upstairs to the flat, sliding his hands around her and kissing her at every opportunity. Before even reaching the bedroom, Gene had shed his jacket and Alex had unbuttoned her blouse. With each moment, their intensity and urgency became more feverish, but Gene suddenly faltered.

"If you don't want, Bolls, we don't have to..."

Alex giggled. "Don't be such a bloody poof."

_**The end! Hope you all liked it. Please read and review. This will probably be my last ashes fanfic for a while because, as of Sept. 5**__**th**__** I'm entering the world of work! But I did promise a Rocky Horror fanfic to a reviewer so I won't be disappearing completely, and I will return to ashes to ashes again. Thanks so much for all the support for this story,**_

_**Emily xxx**_


End file.
